Dear Slytherin
by clumsydolphin
Summary: Fangirls and advice seekers unite! Send me fan mail to Slytherin characters and the story is coming as soon as I have enough letters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey my lovely readers, I have another new story to write and it's a new idea again, I think. Anyway it's called Dear Draco as you see but it's more than Draco. It's an interactive story with you readers so I am posting this asking you all to inbox me, NOT review, and write fan mail or ask for advice from ANY character from Slytherin House. Once I have enough I will write the story for you, it's going to be fun I hope! **

**Clumsydolphin**


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Draco,_

_Hello, Love! You don't know me but we should be married post haste!_

_Love,_

_Xander Smith_

_**Smith,**_

_**Do NOT waste my time again!**_

_**Malfoy**_

…

…

_Dear Blaise Zabini,_

_I wonder if it's very difficult for you having Draco Malfoy as a best friend? Also I wanted to say I think you are very handsome._

_Sincerely,_

_Lavender Brown_

_**Dear Brown**_

_**Of course Malfoy isn't difficult to get along with, he's my best mate! That's just insulting!**_

_**I know I'm handsome and though you can't see through this letter I am rolling my eyes at the obvious. Don't let Ginny know you want me; she'd gouge out your eyes!**_

_**Zabini**_

…

…

_Dear Pug Face,_

_I have a wonderful Muggle plastic surgeon who could fix your nose for you, he's my uncle._

_Sincerely,_

_Justin Finch-Fletchley_

…

…

Pansy Parkinson slammed the letter on the table and stewed as Blaise and Draco roared with laughter.

They were all reading the posts they received during the day while they were at classes.

"Why do _I_ get rubbish like that and you have both received too many marriage proposals to count?" She complained.

"Don't hate us because we're beautiful Pans!" Blaise said as he carefully examined his perfect manicure.

"Ugh, last time 'Mione found a proposal she hexed the poor girl who sent it, besides I'm perfectly happy to never receive fan mail again. I found my girl but they insist on continuing." Draco said fondly remembering Hermione's eyes lit up with fury.

Pansy stood up and stomped up the stairs after tossing the rest of her letters into the fire as Blaise, Draco, and Theo continued on.

_Dear Theo,_

_If you walk down to the Black Lake at midnight tonight you will find a surprise!_

_Love,_

_A secret admirer_

_**Dearest Secret,**_

_**Maybe I will show up if you make it worth my while.**_

_**Nott**_

…

…

_Dearest Draco,_

_I've written you twice a week for the last month! When are you going to answer whether you'll be home for the holidays? I miss you my Boo!_

_Love,_

_Mother_

_**Dear Mum,**_

_**I'm not ignoring you I have just been busy with school, Quidditch and you should know I have a new girlfriend. You and father won't like it because she's Muggleborn but I care for her a great deal and won't stop seeing her!**_

_**I don't know whether I will be home for Christmas or not, it depends on whether she is staying here. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Draco**_

_**P.S. I'm 18 years old Mum please stop calling me Boo!**_

…

…

"Ha, ha, ha, Boo! Oh Drakey Boo! Poor mummy wants to see her baby!" Theo and Blaise both laughed at Draco's flushed face.

"Piss off both of you!" Draco pouted. "She just misses me, I'm her only child."

…

…

_Dear Mummy's Flame,_

_Narcissa and I had the most interesting discussion today about how our children must be very busy since neither of them is answering letters from home!_

_I suppose if we don't hear from you both soon we shall be making a visit to check on our boys._

_Love,_

_Mum_

"Bloody everlasting Hell!" Blaise muttered. "Draco, mate, they are planning on coming here. They've been gossiping together again."

Draco sighed dramatically, "I guess her 'little flame' should write home!"

More laughter at Blaise's expense this time was heard through the Slytherin common room.

_**Dear Mum,**_

_**You do not need to come here, I will see you at Christmas, and classes have just been more demanding is all. Taking NEWT classes takes up a bunch of time and I have Head Boy stuff with Granger as she's a very demanding Head Girl.**_

_**I will write again when I can.**_

_**Love, **_

_**Blaise**_

_**P.S. Thanks a lot for the little flame business as I had gone 18 years without my friends laughing at me over that!**_

…

…

**AN: So this is one chapter to let you know what the story will be like. I used one letter of a reader who wanted to remain anonymous so made up a name. If you want your letter answered from any Slytherin character including Snape, and want your name on there just sign your letter with it, if you want it anonymous, then make up a name as my other reader did. Easy peasy!**

**Please note that the entire story takes place in the Slytherin common room or in letters. I want this to work because I tried a "letter story" once before and struggled too much with it; this is a personal challenge I'm giving myself, I don't like failing!**

**Please read, review, and send in mail to the characters but the letters must only be sent by private message so that they aren't read by readers until they are answered in the story.**


End file.
